Stinky Pete
Stinky Pete, or The Prospector as Jessie calls him, is a prospector doll and serves as one of the two main antagonists (alongside Al McWhiggin) of Toy Story 2. He is voiced by Kelsey Grammer. He is a toy modeled after a character on the fictional television show, Woody's Roundup, where the characters consists of Sheriff Woody, Jessie, Stinky Pete, and Bullseye. The Prospector doll seen in the film had never been opened and was still "Mint in the Box", making him sought after by collectors. In contrast to the character on the show, Stinky Pete is quite intelligent, manipulative, and well-spoken and, when he first appears, seems to be a grandfather figure and mentor. However, he soon snaps and becomes very evil, demanding and selfish due to all the years he spent on a dime store shelf watching every other toy be sold, until Al eventually found him, which implies that he was never sold as a toy. Stinky Pete really hates space toys, especially Buzz Lightyear, whom he had blamed for causing the show to be canceled after the launch of Sputnik (or "Sput Nik" as the Prospector calls it), which caused children all over America to lose their interest in cowboy toys for space toys. Before Woody was stolen by Al McWhiggin, one day, years after he bought Prospector, he, Jessie, and Bullseye, had to spend years in storage while Al bought more toys and advertisements for Woody's Roundup. After Al stole Woody, Prospector and Jessie were excited about this because now they could go to Japan and be exhibits for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately though Woody still had an owner named "Andy", infuriating Jessie, and leading Prospector to make a goal to make sure Woody does not go back to Andy at any cost, despite that he is now aware that Al actually stole Woody and Woody still belongs to Andy. When Al accidentally rips off Woody's arm, Stinky Pete secretly leaves his box and sabotages Woody's attempt to recover his arm by turning on the TV to prevent Woody from returning to Andy. He frames Jessie for this by putting the TV remote near her before returning to his box and pretends that he "doesn't know" how the TV turned on. He later convinces Woody after a story that Jessie tells Woody about her old owner, that Andy won't play with him anymore when Andy goes to college but in Japan Woody will be treasured always forever which makes Woody agree to stay with them, rather than go back to Andy much to Prospector's and Jessie's delight. However Woody's friends arrive during a celebration of going to Japan and they try to convince Woody to return to Andy but Woody angrily refuses, which result in the toys sadly saying goodbye and leaving. Prospector's true colors are revealed when Woody has a change of heart and agrees to go with Buzz Lightyear. He is now infuriated about Woody leaving with Buzz along with Jessie and Bullseye who are beginning to be convinced in coming with Woody, and locks the vent to sabotage Woody's attempt to go back to Andy. The fact that he has never experienced the love and affection of a child is likely what makes him so bitter and resentful. He sees children as destroyers of toys whose ultimate fate will be "spending eternity rotting in some landfill". This makes him all the more determined to go to the Tokyo museum and become an exhibit for the rest of his life, unlike Woody and Jessie. This leads to a showdown at the airport, where the Prospector punches Buzz, who came to rescue Woody, off the ramp. Angered by this, Woody then fights the Prospector for harming his friend, but the Prospector reopens an old rip in Woody's arm, and is about to finish him off, but the toys blind and stun him with flash cameras that the toys found after they confused another green luggage to be Woody's. Buzz, having survived the fall, arrives and grabs the Prospector by the collar. Thinking that it's time the Prospector learned the "true meaning of playtime", Woody instructs Buzz and the other toys to dump the Prospector into a Barbie doll backpack that belongs to a little girl named Amy, who enjoys decorating her dolls' faces with tattoos, as punishment and revenge for his betrayal. At that time, Amy decides to give the Prospector a makeover, much to his discomfort. The Prospector then starts crying as he is taken to his new owner's home. However, after the second film came out, on the website, there were interviews with all the characters. Prospector said that he's used to Amy decorating him, and he likes it, having reformed with a change of heart. The Prospector doesn't appear in the third film, but he accurately predicts the events happening in the third film. He asks Woody if Andy will take him to college, and later tells the rest of the toys that children destroy toys, which occurs in the Sunnyside Daycare, and that they'll end up in a landfill, where the toys are narrowly rescued from after an escape attempt. The Prospector once questions Woody about Andy not playing with Woody anymore when Andy goes to college but in Toy Story 3 his prediction was almost true. According to his box, the Prospector had only a total of 9 sayings. In one outtake, the Prospector is seen talking to two Barbie dolls in the box, promising them a role in Toy Story 3 (in a funny turn of events, Barbie did appear in Toy Story 3 as a titular character). In another outtake, while giving Woody a choice to go back or stay, the Prospector suffers a bout of flatulence, implied to be the reason for his nickname. Despite not appearing in the third film, the Prospector does appear in the Toy Box Mode of Toy Story 3: The Video Game. According to the DVD commentary, the Pixar team had deliberated for a while what the proper comeuppance for Prospector would be before it was decided for him to be placed in a Barbie bag with a face-painted Barbie. He's not a villainy type, but He can do what he wants in the evil way. Category:Heroes Turned To The Darkside Category:Villains Category:Strong Villains Category:Males Category:Pixar Villlains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Liars